


Inadequate

by attackonhanji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, i just love this pairing a lot, loving!jean, sad!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonhanji/pseuds/attackonhanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d be better off dead.” Armin’s voice had receded to a whisper, as he folded his arms, once again shrinking in on himself. “No one wants me around, not really.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadequate

**Author's Note:**

> In which Armin feels terrible because he doesn't feel good enough compared to his friends and fellow soldiers, so Jean reminds him how much he means to him.
> 
> This is just a really crappy shortish thing I wrote, I was in the mood to write and I'm really warming towards this pairing, enjoy!!! I apologise for any mistakes made, and as always, kudos is always appreciated!! <3

Armin almost ran into the small room, slamming the door shut. He slid down the wall, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees, before allowing himself to sob. “Weak,” he spat, sniffling. “You’re weak, it’s disgusting.” He looked up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, looking up to face the wall. “No wonder everyone treats you like shit, you’re not worth it.” Armin clenched a lock of hair in his hand, pulling roughly. You’re weak, you’re worthless, how dare you burden such talented people with your existence?” He yanked at his hair again, harder this time, making himself cry out in pain. “You might as well just go and kill yours-”

Armin was cut off by the door swinging open, a concerned voice calling out. “Armin, there you are!” The door shut behind the incomer, as they crouched down, attempting to make eye-contact. “We’ve all been worried sick about you, are you alright?”

Jean.

Wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, Armin narrowed his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Jean frowned, standing up and brushing himself down. The room was dusty and small, making his uniform dirty. He held out a hand, looking down at Armin, “c’mon, get up.”

Armin let out a shaky breath, before standing up, without the aid of Jean’s hand. “I don’t need your help,” he said sourly, shaking slightly. “Just leave me alone, please. Just let me stay here, go back to the others and continue with your training.”

Jean had a pained look on his face, as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “I’m not leaving you like this, not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“W-what’s wrong?” Armin stuttered, his voice low. “I’ll tell you what’s wrong! What’s wrong is that I’m no match compared to everyone else! Everyone’s out there excelling and being praised for their endurance, their stamina, their skill, and I just keep falling flat on my face!” Armin was now shouting, tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m not cut out for this, that’s what’s wrong, but...I can’t just abandon my cause nor my friends, I can’t just let my mom, my dad and my grandpa die in vain! I’m a failure, Jean, why can’t you see that?”

Jean frowned. “You’re not a failure.”

Armin widened his eyes, his lip trembling. “How would you fucking know? How?!” Armin almost screamed, shoving Jean in the chest. Jean looked taken back, but he didn’t reciprocate the action. “You’re always excelling in physical tests, you’re always doing great! You wouldn’t know anything about being a failure, anything about being worthless and unneeded. You don’t understand, Jean. No, you know what?”

“...What?”

“I’d be better off dead.” Armin’s voice had receded to a whisper, as he folded his arms, once again shrinking in on himself. “No one wants me around, not really.”

Jean stared at Armin for a moment, before walking forward, until Armin’s face was inches from his own. He smiled at the blush that had arose on Armin’s face, proceeding to move forward once more, kissing both of Armin’s cheeks, before moving onto his forehead, the tip of his nose, and then his lips. He kissed him softly, before moving down to his chin, his neck, and his collarbone. With each kiss, Jean murmured something he loved about Armin, something that he felt the other needed to hear. 

“You’re strong,” he murmured, with a gentle kiss to his shoulder. He knelt down, so that he was able to explore more of Armin’s body with his mouth. “You’re so smart, your smile makes me feel all stupid and tingly inside.” Another two kisses, to Armin’s forearm, and wrist. “You’re worth so much, you make me happy, you give me strength, you always listen, you inspire me,” Jean whispered, kissing each tip of Armin’s calloused fingers with every statement. He repeated his actions on the right side of Armin’s body, coming up with a new compliment with each and every kiss. 

“W-what are you doing?” Armin asked, his face and neck shaded a rosey-pink. He made no effort to shrug Jean off, but attempted to sound more than slightly perturbed.

“Telling you how much I appreciate and care about you. Is that okay?”

Armin frowned. “Y-yes, I guess, but...do you really mean what you’re saying?”

“Of course I do,” Jean smiled, kissing the palm of Armin’s right hand. “Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?” 

Armin hummed, his lips curling up to form a small smile. “I just don’t understand how you can think such...wonderful things about me,” Armin whispered, lacing his hand in Jean’s hair and sighing when he placed an almost tentative kiss to Armin’s hip. 

“Because you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Jean smiled, and when he received confirmation from Armin in the form of a nod, he began slowly pulling down Armin’s trousers, which were followed by his underwear; both pooled around his knees. “You’re like a ray of sunshine,” Jean whispered, kissing Armin’s thigh, receiving a giggle from Armin.

“That one was so cheesy.”

Jean grinned, before repeating his actions on Armin’s other thigh. “You’re the best person I’ve ever met.” He then centered his head, looking up at Armin with a feigned innocence. He gently kissed the head of Armin’s dick, before looking up at him and smiling. “I love you.”  
Armin sighed as he felt Jean lower his mouth down, taking him in. “I love you, too...So, so much.” he whispered as a strangled moan escaped his throat, his hand tightening in Jean’s hair. 

The heat and wetness of Jean’s mouth made Armin cry out and his hips buck forward, seeking something, anything, as long as it gave him more pleasure. Jean held Armin’s hip down with one hand, before grabbing Armin’s hand and lacing their fingers together with the other, making the younger boy sigh contently. Once Jean settled into a quick pace of bobbing his head, it wasn’t long before Armin let his head loll back, his hips thrusting up as he came into Jean’s mouth, moaning the other’s name. Jean swallowed his cum, and what he couldn’t dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin, which he then proceeded to wipe away with the back of his hand.

“Don’t you want me to...y’know?” Armin quietly asked, gesturing towards Jean’s crotch once he had stood back up.

“S’fine,” Jean chuckled, ruffling Armin’s hair, “you don’t have to. Besides, I don’t need you to; being here with you is enough to get me off.”

Armin crumpled his face up. “Jean, gross.”

“N-no, I didn’t mean…!” Jean sighed, letting his head fall into the crook of Armin’s neck. “It’s like...I have a heart-boner for you, and being here and holding you is enough to get my heart-boner off.”

Armin laughed, stroking the back of Jean’s head. “Hey Jean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay, Armin. Y’know I’d do anything to make you happy.”


End file.
